


Honey And Lemon

by Historical_Muse



Category: British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historical_Muse/pseuds/Historical_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking on the bright side of getting over a cold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey And Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Throat".

Andy’s been filming _**Sugarhouse Lane**_ for a couple of weeks now and Elijah’s only just getting used to Andy’s new look.  
  
Sometimes he’s still not sure how he feels about Andy’s now completely shaved head.  
  
It had been quite a shock to see Andy shorn of his trademark mop of curls when he’d met Elijah off the New York plane at Heathrow. Elijah had momentarily been assailed by images of Samson emasculated by the shears of duplicitous Delilah – but then in bed that night Andy had proved the nonsensicality of Elijah’s anxieties.  
  
And the lack of hair has its advantages. Andy’s baldness emphasises his extraordinary eyes for one thing – and then there’s the delicious scratch of head and beard stubble when they’re making love, or the warm smoothness of Andy’s freshly-shaved head which always makes Elijah think fondly of the skin of Andy’s cock.  
  
Not to mention that Hoodwink, Andy’s _**Sugarhouse**_ character, is a low-life, gangster thug covered in tattoos and dripping with ostentatiously vulgar gold chains and chunky signet rings – an image guaranteed to set Elijah’s libido firing on all cylinders.  
  
More than anything, though, it’s the way that the combination of the tail-end of a minor cold and a great deal of in-character shouting and growling have affected Andy’s throat so much that at the moment his voice often dips in and out of pockets of huskiness which give the urgings and whispers of sex an added piquancy, offering the aurally-fixated Elijah a particularly delectable frisson when he hears Andy’s usual honeyed timbre suffused with something with more bite.  
  
Elijah knows it won’t last. This is, after all, the man who bounced back after almost annihilating his vocal chords to give voice to Gollum and King Kong – and Strepsils and liberal libations of honey and lemon linctus will soothe Andy’s throat in a way that Elijah’s licks and kisses never can.  
  
But for now, he’s going to enjoy the fact that the death-throes of laryngitis have never sounded so good to him before...

                                                                                                                                            ~End~


End file.
